Envol
by Ygrec
Summary: On ne vole pas, c'est juste qu'on ne tombe plus. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité n'est-ce pas ? Fudo ne peut pas accepter ce qui lui arrive aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas humain. Alors il s'en veut, à lui, à Kido, à tous, en fin de compte. Mais surtout à lui je crois. KdFd fluffy, CHAPITRE 5 et grand final les amis ;)
1. Ascension

**Ascension**

Hello :3 Excusez ma lenteur et mon inactivité de ces derniers temps, j'ai aussi une vie en dehors de mes fictions et il se trouve qu'elle a été assez secouée ces derniers temps x) Donc j'ai brisé ce "rythme" que je m'étais plu ou moins imposé, a savoir au moins une publication par semaine (le week-end la plupart du temps)...

En réalité, les idées germent et meurent vite dans ma tête ces temps-ci. Donc un thème comme celui-là, je devais l'exploiter ! Je voudrais juste placer le contexte de cette histoire:

Le récit se situe après le FFI, chacun des joueurs d'Inazuma Japan a rejoint son équipe d'origine. C'est à dire que Kido est de nouveau le stratège de Raimon et Fudo, lui, est à présent capitaine de Teikoku.

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

«Viite, Akio-chan !»

Le pauvre Fudo était trainé à une vitesse fulgurante vers le rayon manga de la librairie, et ce par une tornade blonde nommée Kita.

«Moins vite... Tu vas nous faire remarquer..!» tenta le brun pour la faire ralentir, sans succès.

«Tu te rends pas compte, Akio-chan, j'économise depuis tellement longtemps ! Je vais enfin pouvoir acheter toute la saga !»

Elle ponctua ses mots par un petit bond de joie, et reprit sa course effréné dans la grande librairie.

Pour comprendre la joie de Kita et le désespoir de Fudo, il nous faut remonter quelques heures auparavant. Je vous invite à plonger dans les souvenirs de Fudo :

_«Mais- !»_

_«Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Akio ! Sois un ainé honorable et accompagne ta cousine à la librairie !»_

_«Pourquoi elle peut pas y aller seule ?»_

_«Tu t'entends parler Akio ? Les rues ne sont pas sûres pour une jeune fille à cet heure !»_

_«Il est 18h...»_

_«Ca suffit ! En plus, tu n'as qu'à l'accompagner à l'allée et au retour ! Elle va retrouver un amie là-bas, tu pourras aller ailleurs en attendant qu'elle ait finit.»_

La mère de Fudo avait bien une qualité qu'on ne lui niait pas; on faisait difficilement plus claire qu'elle. Et cette fois, il était clair que Fudo n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait vraiment accompagner sa cousine à la librairie pour qu'elle puisse acheter ses bouquins et récupérer l'autographe d'une écrivaine.

Kita était sa cadette de 3 ans, et elle adorait les livres, surtout les mangas en fait. Elle économisait depuis des mois pour pouvoir acheter une saga complète d'un seul coup. Et surtout, elle avait un manga à se faire dédicacer. Au moins, il ne serait pas obligé de faire la queue avec elle pour cet autographe; il devait juste s'assurer qu'elle arrive bien dans la librairie et qu'elle rentre bien à la maison après ça.

Il atteignirent le rayon manga et la blonde lâcha enfin sa main pour se précipiter vers un étalage en criant presque.

_Complétement fanatique !_ pensa le nouveau capitaine de Teikoku, un frisson d'effroi parcourant son dos. Il entendit des éclats de voix et s'approcha de l'endroit où sa cousine avait disparu pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

«Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment !»

«Oui, moi aussi !»

La cousine parlait avec une autre jeune fille. Fudo tiqua. Cette nana lui disait bien quelque chose... Ces cheveux bruns presque bleus et ces lunettes rouges remontées sur sa tête...

Bon sang, il était certain de la connaître !

«Tu as acheté les Junjo ou les Sekaiichi ?» demanda la brune familière à la blonde.

«Les Junjo ! Je m'occuperai du cas de Sekaiichi la prochaine fois, j'aime trop Hatorii-chaan !»

«Hihihi, Hiro-san a de la chance d'avoir un petit ami aussi adorable !»

«Oh ouiii, d'ailleurs j'aime trop la scène dans l'anime où Tori-chan répète le prénom d'Hiro-san !»

«Aaah, l'épisode 7 ? Ou le 12 ? Moi aussi j'adore, on dirait un psychopathe, c'est tellement mignon !»

Fudo ne comprenait presque rien. Tout ce qu'il avait réussit à capter de cette discussion c'était "psychopathe".

Un mot assez inquiétant somme toute. Fudo lança un dernier regard vers sa cousine qui avait une douzaine de manga dans les bras et la mystérieuse brune qui l'accompagnait vers les caisses, puis il s'approcha du rayon qu'elles venaient de quitter.

Quel genre de manga lisait sa cousine ? De loin, avec toutes ces couvertures roses et fleuries, Fudo avait cru qu'il s'agissait de shojo (si il se souvenait bien du nom).

Mais l'absence de présence féminine sur les couvertures attisa sa méfiance: est-ce que Kita lisait des mangas de "psychopathes", des mangas dans lesquels les filles amoureuses finissaient meurtries et détruites par des sévices abominables, voir simplement tuées par des serialls killers ?

... Existait-il vraiment une catégorie de manga aussi glauque ?

Le brun déglutit. Noon, Kita n'était pas du genre à lire des horreurs pareils.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait, et saisit discrètement un des mangas. Il cacha la couverture sous son bras et se cacha dans le rayon pour vérifier que ces bouquins n'avaient rien de malsain.

Après tout, si sa cousine lisait des choses choquantes, il était de son devoir en tant qu'ainé de le lui interdire ! Son âme devait rester inno-...

Fudo étouffa un cri de surprise en ouvrant le manga. Il se sentit rougir et regarda à nouveaux de chaque côtés. Ce... Ce truc parlait d'amour entre un garçon... Et un autre garçon !

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer, choqué. Pas qu'il soit contre les... Les gays... Il ignorait juste qu'une catégorie de manga se spécialisait dans l'écriture d'histoire... D'homo.

Et surtout, comble du frisson, comment une fille de 12 ans aussi innocente que Kita pouvait lire ces mangas ?!

Il expira profondément et fixa la première de couverture. Deux garçons torses nus s'embrassaient passionnément, et juste en bas, s'illustrait le titre "Forever yours" plus que kitch tout en rose.

Hm.

Fudo l'ouvrit à nouveau et débuta la lecture. P-pas par curiosité, bien sûr que non ! C'était juste pour voir si il devait vraiment l'interdire à Kita ou si celui-ci était relativement passable.

Le manga commençait avec Akiko, un jeune garçon qui détestait son prénom de fille et tout ceux qui s'en moquaient. Son pire ennemi, Shogo, était le fils du principal de son lycée, et se moquait tout le temps de son prénom, déclenchant des bagarres et échappant toujours à la punition. Sauf une fois, ou Karugi-sempai, le délégué qui avait pris l'initiative de la sanction, les avait obligés tous les deux à ranger les salles après les cours.

Le séduisant Karugi-sempai avait réprimandé Shogo et avait ardemment pris la défense de Akiko face au principal. Akiko qui était alors tombé amoureux.

Fudo secoua la tête : n'importe quoi, comme si on pouvait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un aussi vite ! Finalement, peut-être que ces mangas de gays (des BL, à en croire la quatrième de couverture) n'était pas si choquants que ça, peut-être même qu'il s'agissait juste d'histoires naïves et innofen-...

Fudo referma brutalement le livre, s'attirant le regard d'un vendeur et d'une collégienne qui feuilletait un shonen plus loin. Il rougit.

A-A-Akiko... Il... Avec...

Nooon ! Mais quel imbécile ! Karugi-sempai se servait de lui pour atteindre Shogo ! Il ne devait pas lui faire confiance et encore moins... Encore moins...

Avant de s'en rendre compte, Fudo avait rouvert le manga et lisait la scène le rouge aux joues, s'attardant malgré lui sur les images les plus indécentes. Akiko gémissait si bien sur papier que Fudo croyait l'entendre. Il s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de Karugi, qui ne pensait qu'à Shogo. Leurs corps s'achevèrent dans un dernier soupir dessiné et Fudo s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau.

Karugi s'était redressé et fixait Shogo qui dans l'encadrement de la porte, avait assisté à la scène. Akiko aussi s'était redressé, surpris, et...

A suivre.

Fudo étouffa un juron. Sérieusement, quelle idée de couper ici ?! L'auteur voulait sa mort ou quoi ?! Il rangea précipitamment le manga et regarda, impatient, si la suite était sortie. C, D, E, F... Ferver Love, Finger's ring... Fi..Fo..Forever Yours...

Fudo grogna. Il n'y avait qu'un tome de sorti ?! Il se retint de soupirer et fixa le rayon d'un air frustré. Pfff, et maintenant ? Il voulait la suite, lui ! Tant pis, de toute façon ça commençait à l'agacer ce petit manège, Akiko n'était même pas crédible... Tiens ? Celui-là a un graphisme intéressant. "Les échos du cœur" ? Quel titre niais... Oh, Hiroto est beau ! Il va finir avec Shoichi, c'est sûr... Oui, embrassez-vouuus ! Mais nooooon bien sûr qu'il t'aime !... Ouais, sur le...

«Cramé.. Fudo.»

Un 'plop' se fit presque entendre lorsque Fudo fut tiré de sa bulle. Il était tellement à fond dans sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas vu vu arriver... Qui d'ailleurs ?

Il se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé.

«... Heu...»

Ce visage, il le reconnaitrait entre mille. Ces dread-locks châtains, ces yeux rouges sang qu'il ne montrait jamais...

«K-Kido..?»

«Salut.»

Le brun mit une bonne minute à réaliser que Kido Yuuto, son rival, son ex-équipier, son prédécésseur à la tête de Teikoku était là, devant lui, et l'avait surpris à lire un BL.

Fudo rougit férocement et tenta de se sauver la face:

«C'est pas ce que tu crois.. En fait...»

«Qu'est ce que je crois, Fudo ?»

Le capitaine de Teikoku détourna le regard et répondit tout doucement:

«...Que je lis du ça ?...»

Le châtain éclata de rire, ce qui vexa fortement Fudo.

«Aah, mais ça Fudo, je le crois pas, j'en suis sûr !»

Fudo grogna et repoussa légèrement le stratège de Raimon sans attirer l'attention des agents de sécurité. La surprise passée, il sentait la colère monter en lui comme de la moutarde. Pour qui il se prenait, lui, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque un an ?!

«Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?» demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

«J'accompagne Haruna, elle veut une dédicace.»

«Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici, dans ce rayon ?»

Cette fois, le milieu de terrain de Raimon sembla décontenancé, et mit quelques secondes à répondre:

«.. Je suivais Haruna et... Hum, on dirait qu'elle m'a semé.»

«C'est ça.»

Il y eut un de ces silences gênant qui font passer les gens pour des imbéciles et finalement, Fudo reprit:

«Il est dans notre intérêt commun que personne ne sache qu'on s'est vu ici.»

«Probablement.»

Et ils auraient pu se quitter comme ça si la curiosité foudroyante de Fudo ne l'avait pas poussé à dire :

«Tu ne portes plus tes affreuses lunettes ?»

«Si, au collège.»

«Pourquoi pas quand tu sors ?»

«Je sais pas, je me suis dit que pour une fois, j'allais les laisser chez moi.»

«Ah.»

«Tu m'aurais reconnu si je t'avais pas abordé ?»

«Qui sait, je t'aurai peut-être même pas remarqué.»

«Trop plongé dans ta lecture ?»

La taquinerie fit froncer les sourcils de Fudo et rire Kido.

«C'est marrant de te revoir. Et si on allait boire un verre ?»

«Tu m'invites ?»

«Quoi, t'as pas d'argent ?»

«Si tu paies pas je viens pas.»

«Quel ingrat...»

* * *

De toute sa vie, Fudo n'avait jamais eut aussi honte. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce plan débile ? C-C'était complètement foireux !

«Alors, tu me racontes ?»

Kido venait de lui demander de raconter l'histoire de Forever Yours, sans quoi il refuserait de payer l'addition à la cafétéria de la librairie. Il aurait dû se méfier de lui. Kido était calme, sérieux et raisonnable, mais surtout, il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour faire chanter les oiseaux. Et en l'occurrence à cet instant, faire parler Fudo. Mais quel...

Fudo serra discrètement les dents mais reprit son sourire sarcastique et tenta de trouver la faille dans le jeu de Kido.

Après tout, c'est toujours comme ça qu'ils avaient fonctionné.

«Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?» demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux, un rictus amusé peignant magnifiquement ses lèvres.

«Tu avais l'air tellement plongé dans la lecture... L'histoire a l'air intéressante.»

Ah, la fausse excuse. Kido avait apparemment du mal à mentir sans ses horribles lunettes.

«Tu n'as qu'à l'acheter. Si ça t'intéresse autant.» lança-t-il sans cacher son amusement.

«Tu as raison. Et je te l'offrirai après.»

Fudo se redressa. Il était sérieux là ?

«Mais j'ai rien demandé moi, Monsieur Meilleure-idée-2013.»

«Tu es timide, il faut pas avoir honte de se faire offrir des BL.»

Fudo grogna.

«Bon, arrête de dire n'importe quoi et paie. La séance dédicace devrait se terminer bientôt et ta sœur va t'attendre.»

«Et bien elle m'attendra.»

«Q-Quoi ?»

«Ah ah, si je lui dis que je suis avec toi, elle attendra avec plaisir, c'est un fait.» rigola le châtain.

Quoi, il était vraiment sérieux ? Mais lui, il devait récupérer Kita !

«Bon, je rigole plus, là.»

«A une condition.»

«J'ai dit que je raconterai pas bordel !-»

«Ah ah, je n'ai rien dit de tel.»

«Quoi alors ?»

Kido eut un sourire étrange. Fudo ne savait pas trop comment le qualifier, si ce sourire était parfaitement hypocrite ou si il était terriblement sincère.

«Ce que tu as lu dans ce BL... Ça t'as plus ?»

Fudo rougit violemment et se leva d'un geste brusque.

«Mais t'es malade ?!»

Et sur ces mots, au diable Kido, -il se démerderait avec le serveur si il ne payait pas- Fudo quitta la table. Le pas rapide et courroucé, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la librairie. Il aperçut de loin sa cousine qui menait une discussion animée avec la fameuse brune, la sœur de Kido. Il l'interpella et se dirigea vers elle:

«Il est tard, on rentre.» grogna-t-il à la blonde sans même jeter un regard à Haruna.

«Mais Akio-chan, il n'est que dix-...»

«Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !» lança le capitaine. «On y va, allez !»

La dessus, il attrapa le poignet de sa cousine et l'entraîna dehors, ne lui laissant que le temps de lancer un regard perdu à son amie.

Fudo était en colère. Pire, il était furieux ! Comment Kido avait-il osé lui posé une question pareille ?! Et avec un ton aussi détaché ?! Il avait osé sous-entendre que Fudo aimait possiblement les... Les... Les histoires de gays...

Les deux étaient désormais sortis, et Fudo avait fini par lâcher sa cousine. Le capitaine secoua sa tête, le rouge aux joues, s'attirant le regard étonné de Kita, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le brusque départ de la librairie.

«Ça va, Akio-ch-... Hmm, Akio-kun ?»

Le concerné tourna la tête et fixa sa cousine, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il soupira, conscient de lui avoir causé du soucis, et sourit.

«Oui... Et pardon d'avoir été si brusque tout à l'heure.» s'excusa-t-il.

La blonde sourit et secoua la tête.

«J'imagine que tu avais des choses à penser.»

Fudo baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

Au fond, si il avait été si choqué, c'est parce qu'il savait que la question de Kido allait faire son petit chemin et qu'il en viendrait à se poser réellement la question.

* * *

Et un premier chapitre, un !

Bon, fiction sur un ton de semi-rigolade (j'ai cette manie de faire une alternance "fluff" et "so not serious"; pour la première fois, j'essaie de faire les deux x)

Je me dis que c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire Fudo dans ce genre de situation... Mais plus je me relis, plus je trouve que Kido est OOC (enfin, pas OOC mais juste un peu plus taquin et chaleureux que le Kido officiel je suppose x)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je ne vous dis pas «La suite dans au moins 10 reviews !» parce que je sais que je ne les atteindrai pas, mais tout de même, une review (même rapide) me ferait fort plaisir !

Je vous préviens juste que normalement cette histoire ne devrait pas dépasser 3 chapitres (mais j'ai pas un très bon sens de la quantité alors... x) et je vous fais de gros bisous ! 3  
(La suite la semaine prochaine :p)


	2. Pression

**Pression**

Le deuxième chapitre, c'est parti ! Bonne lecture :

* * *

«Allez vas-y..!»

«Mais... Il veut peut-être qu'on le laisse tranquille...»

«On saura pas si on lui demande pas !»

«Pourquoi pas toi alors ?»

«On a tiré à la courte paille, Genda, souviens-toi !»

«C'est pas juste, on a recommencé 3 fois avant que ça tombe sur moi !»

«Pas ma faute.»

«Mais Sakuma !»

Le dit Sakuma fit signe de se taire à son interlocuteur, qui suivit son regard et fixa Fudo qui marchait toujours devant eux. Les deux joueurs de Teikoku se lancèrent un regard entendu. Soit Fudo ne les avait pas entendu parler, soit il allait vraiment mal.

Depuis quelques temps, les amis de Fudo avaient assisté à un étrange changement de comportement. Il avait été d'abord irritable, nerveux, et se mettait en colère pour un rien. Puis il avait commencé à être passif, à ignorer tout et tout le monde, même ses amis, qui commençaient à s'inquiéter. Fudo était dans cet état depuis une semaine et demi maintenant. Qu'est ce qui avait pu rendre si passif un garçon dont le caractère avait jusque là été aussi flamboyant qu'un incendie d'été ?

Fudo continuait de marcher en silence devant les deux garçons, dans une rue presque vide de monde et de voitures. Sakuma poussa du coude son meilleur ami, qui grimaça et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le cran de demander ce qui n'allait pas au capitaine. Il faut dire qu'il avait de quoi être craint.

Le numéro 10 de Teikoku poussa un long soupir, un de ceux qui serrent le coeur.

Fudo devait vraiment se sentir perdu pour soupirer d'une telle façon.

«Fudo..!»

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, ne se retourna même pas. Sakuma, qui l'avait appelé, se demanda si il avait entendu, et quitta les côtés de Genda pour le rejoindre.

«Hey, Fudo...»

«Hmm ?»

Le brun leva un regard terne vers le milieu de terrain, qui retint un frisson.

«Tout va bien ?» demanda-t-il, soucieux.

«Hm... Oui.»

Mais ce oui semblait signifier non. Les yeux mi-clos, le capitaine de Teikoku soupira une nouvelle fois.

«...Arrête de mentir...» osa murmurer Sakuma.

Aucune réaction.

Genda fit signe à son meilleur ami de revenir. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs acquiesça et cessa un instant de marcher pour attendre le gardien.

«J'ai une idée, Sakuma.» chuchota-t-il, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

Le milieu leva vers lui un regard intéressé et le gardien mit en pratique son plan.

«Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai remarqué que Fudo n'allait pas bien ces temps-ci.» annonça-t-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que le concerné puisse entendre.

«Bonjour la finesse !» chuchota son comparse.

«Ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ?»

Le clair sembla réfléchir un instant puis il acquiesça, convaincu.

«Je me demande ce qu'il a...» lança alors Sakuma sur le bon ton.

«Tu sais, on joue dans la même équipe que Fudo depuis quelques temps déjà mais je me rends compte qu'on ne sait rien sur lui.»

«Ça me rend triste moi aussi.»

Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent. Leurs yeux échangeaient leurs sentiments, et mettre sous le nez de Fudo ce qu'ils pensaient de la situation allait peut-être le secouer. Le tout étant de la jouer franc-jeu.

«Ça va faire une semaine qu'il est comme ça. Je m'inquiète; ça voudrait dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et qu'il n'a pas encore résolu le problème...»

«J'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'aider...» fit Sakuma en baissant la tête.

«On ne peut rien pour lui s'il refuse notre aide tu sais.»

«Mais je me sens terriblement coupable de ne rien faire pour aider un ami !»

Leurs sentiments étaient réels, rien n'était joué. Et Fudo dût le sentir puisqu'il finit par se tourner vers ses équipiers.

«Arrêtez.» lâcha-t-il d'une vois grise. «Même si vous saviez vous ne pourriez rien faire. Alors je préfère autant que vous ne sachiez pas.»

Puis il reprit sa route en silence, plantant ses amis dans le froid de l'automne qui commençait à plier bagages.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard triste. Pauvre Fudo...

* * *

Fudo frissonna. Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'il était là, incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Après la discussion avec Sakuma et Genda, il avait décidé de se promener un peu pour se changer les idées avant de rentrer. Ses pas l'avaient entraîné le long des trottoirs de son enfance, puis, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, devant la grande librairie. Il avait d'abord tout de suite pensé à faire demi-tour. Mais la raison qui l'avait vivement incité à faire demi-tour l'avait également retenu : et si Kido était là ?

Fudo serra les poings dans ses poches de manteau et enfouit son nez dans son écharpe. Et si Kido avait été là, qu'est ce que ça aurait fait ? Et bien, il ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être avait-il envie de le frapper. Ou juste le regarder de loin. Ou aller discuter avec lui tout simplement. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait si Kido était effectivement dans le magasin et s'il le rencontrait. Un souffle de vent froid tenta de s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements et le brun se crispa. Il avait froid, c'est vrai. Dans ce cas il pouvait rentrer dans la librairie le temps de se réchauffer. Il hésita encore un peu. Pourquoi ? Après tout, peut-être cet idiot n'était-il même pas là. Qu'y ferait-il ? Franchement.

Le capitaine soupira, presque rassuré, et entra dans la boutique. L'air chaud conditionné lui caressa le visage lorsqu'il entra et il sentit ses muscles se décontracter au contact de la chaleur. Il sortit enfin ses mains de ses poches et entreprit de se réchauffer le bout du nez. Et maintenant ? Rayon ou cafet' ?

Il grimaça. En réalité, Fudo avait peur de voir où le mèneraient ses pas s'il pénétrait dans l'espace livres. Et d'un autre côté, il y avait la cafétéria, ou il avait eut cette horrible discussion, celle qui hantait ses réflexions depuis que Kido avait posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser.

Pff, quelle idée d'entrer, il aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez lui.

Mais son regard se porta à nouveau vers le bar et il se pinça les lèvres.

«_Ce que tu as lu dans ce BL... Ça t'a plu ?»_

Fudo ne pourrait pas fuir cette question éternellement. Il allait devoir un jour ou l'autre, affronter ce qui sortirait de son cerveau après réflexion, et même si cette perspective l'effrayait terriblement, il savait qu'elle serait inévitable.

Il marcha vers la cafétéria. Il commanda un chocolat chaud au bar -pas envie de café ni d'alcool ce soir- et attendit de l'avoir pour aller s'asseoir à une table isolée tout au fond de la salle. C'était un de ces box conviviaux, un peu à l'écart, donnant sur la baie vitrée -teintée, en plus. Fudo posa délicatement sa tasse sur la table et se laissa tomber sur le siège-canapé. Quelle semaine épuisante. Il entoura son chocolat chaud de ses mains et tourna paresseusement la tête vers la vitre. Les gens dehors marchaient sans s'arrêter, le visage bas pour se protéger d'un vent agressif, le nez dans l'écharpe ou le col du manteau. Le soir tombait déjà plus vite qu'avant, on sentait l'automne fuir face à l'hiver.

_«Ça t'a plu ?»_

La voix de Kido revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, sa question le relançait tout le temps. Impossible de se concentrer, de faire comme si de rien n'était : et si au début ça agaçait, la résignation et la tristesse prenaient vite le dessus, réduisant à néant dans le cas de Fudo, le peu de naturel qui lui restait. Est-ce que ça lui avait plu ?

Fudo se posait lui-même la question pour la première fois.

Son cerveau refusait de traiter cette question. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui l'oblige involontairement à se taire. Le brun soupira.

Il ne savait pas. Avait-il été dégoûté ? Au début peut-être, il avait dû trouver ça étrange. Mais... Il avait continué à lire...

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait commencé à aimer ? Noon, c'était bien plus compliqué... Par curiosité sans doute. Et puis par concentration. Parce que ce qu'il avait vu l'avait... Vraiment intrigué.

Il se souvint qu'il avait un chocolat et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Tiède. Mais plutôt bon, pas trop lourd, ni trop sucré, avec un chocolat caractériel, selon lui. Rien à voir avec celui de sa mère mais...

La boisson chaude le réconforta un peu et il reprit sa méditation.

À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, avait-il envie d'en relire ? Peut-être qu'une partie de lui avait maintenu le feu du suspens de la première histoire, mais dans ce cas, pouvait-on vraiment parler d'aimer ? C'est juste que le scénario lui avait plu. Bon, il devait prendre la question différemment... Se poser lui-même les questions qui fâchent. Très bien... Les dessins l'avaient-ils... Comment dire... E-... Excité ?

Fudo rougit et regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde savait ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il secoua la tête et fixa son fond de chocolat tourner lentement dans sa tasse au gré de ses mouvements. Soudain, son esprit avait cessé de parler, tout s'était tu. Et Fudo savait bien ce que ce silence signifiait. Il se souvenait bien de la boule dans son ventre, qui avait commencé à chauffer, chauffer... Il baissa à nouveau son regard vers ses mains et bût la dernière gorgé de sa tasse.

Le liquide presque froid désormais coulait doucement dans sa gorge. Ça faisait du bien... Il reposa sa tasse vide sur la table et ferma les yeux. Que pouvait-il dire pour sa défense à présent ? La question "_ça t'a plu_ ?" et tout ce qu'elle entraînait en sous-entendu était sur le point d'être résolue. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Est-ce que le fait d'aimer un BL induisait qu'il était...?

Cette question lui serra le cœur. Non... Non, non ! Il ne voulait pas !

Il se retint de lancer la tasse, et la reposa le plus délicatement possible. Il se mordit la lèvre pour essayer d'oublier que son œsophage se nouait et se nouait jusqu'à l'étouffer. Ses yeux étaient désormais noyés, et le moindre battement de cils ferait couler des larmes en ruisseau.

Quelle horreur... Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai... Il... Il... N'avait jamais pensé...

Ce fut la pensée de trop.

Fudo ne put maintenir sa mâchoire fermée et les sanglots tant retenus s'échappèrent de leur prison. Le brun laissa sa tête tomber sur ses bras et sanglota silencieusement. Il espérait que personne ne le verrait. Il lui était impossible de réfléchir correctement. Le moindre fil de pensés cohérentes qu'il parvenait à saisir se désagrégeait entre ses doigts. Il avait juste... Besoin de pleurer tranquille.

«Tu as besoin d'aide ?»

Fudo se figea. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et ses sanglots diminuèrent en intensité. Cette voix...

Il ne leva pas la tête, il ne répondit même pas. Hors de question qu'il donne à Kido l'exclusivité de l'avoir vu pleurer. _Surtout pas_ à Kido. Mais le châtain ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il avait plutôt l'air de vouloir savoir pourquoi son ex coéquipier se tenait affalé sur une table de cafet'.

Fudo sentit la main rassurante -mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?- de Kido se poser sur son épaule. Il ne se donna pas la peine de réagir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas parler ni relever la tête, sans quoi Kido le verrait pleurer. De toutes façons, il avait de quoi haïr vraiment Kido. Après tout, tout était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là... Tout... Tout serait toujours comme avant !

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?»

Fudo retint un sursaut. La voix du stratège adverse s'était soudainement rapproché, comme si le châtain était désormais penché sur lui. Il déglutit. Kido n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait vraiment pas le droit de lui poser la question susceptible de massacrer sa vie et de revenir quelques jours plus tard pour savoir pourquoi il tirait une tronche de six pieds de long.

Petit à petit, la colère avait prit le pas sur le désespoir et Fudo, dont les larmes avaient finit par sécher, se redressa. Il tourna vers l'autre garçon un regard noir et plein de reproche qui le déstabilisa. Kido ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras tout de même !

«Que...»

Fudo repoussa le châtain rageusement. Il avait affreusement envie de le frapper.

«Tu as pleuré ?» demanda la stratège, hébété.

«A qui la faute ?»

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Fudo avait voulu dire mais tant pis. Il avait beau être un génie, Kido était un réel imbécile en ce qui concernait le fonctionnement émotionnel d'un être vivant. Il n'était taillé que pour la technique semblait-il.

Se dire que Kido avait posé _cette_ question sans même se douter de l'impact qu'elle aurait sur lui le fit bouillir de rage. Cet idiot...! Il serra les poings et grogna. Ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper, ne pas...

Kido le fixait sans comprendre. Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, il venait de saisir. Parce qu'il agrippa le poignet de Fudo et l'entraîna dehors sans faire attention à son regard haineux.

Ils franchirent les portes automatiques et arrivèrent sur l'esplanade ancrée en face de la librairie. Le châtain lâcha le poignet de son ex équipier et fit un pas de plus avant de se tourner vers lui.

«Vas-y.»

Sondant le regard de son vis-à-vis, le stratège de Raimon reprit:

«Tu as envie de me cogner non ? Bah vas-y.» fit-il sereinement.

Cet imbécile... Fudo desserra les poings doucement. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre. La détermination de son adversaire lui semblait trop illégitime. Il ne pouvait pas le frapper... C'est lorsqu'il baissa la tête que Kido comprit enfin que le brun ne lui ferait rien.

«Est ce que c'est ma question de l'autre jour qui te rend si triste ?» demanda alors le châtain.

Fudo ne releva pas. Il continua de fixer ses pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus artistiquement intéressante de l'univers. Kido soupira bruyamment et poursuivit:

«Tu t'es réellement posé la question... Et tu ne sais plus quoi penser... N'est ce pas ?»

Toujours aucune réaction.

«Tu essaies de ne pas y croire, de te convaincre toi-même, et malgré tout tes efforts, cette pensée te colle à la peau.»

Fudo écoutait les paroles de son rival sans y croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Kido parlait comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Était-il vraiment aussi perspicace ?

«Fudo, tu n'arrives pas à admettre que tu aimes les garçons ?» demanda soudain le châtain.

Ce fut la goutte pour le capitaine de Teikoku. Il releva brusquement la tête et s'exclama, les yeux brillants de peur et de détresse:

«Non ! C'est faux, je ne suis pas...»

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Ce mot pourtant si court, pourtant si simple. Il ne franchissait pas ses lèvres parce qu'il était beaucoup trop concret. Un mot qui une fois prononcé réduirait ses remparts en cendres.

«Je vois.» répondit simplement le quatorze de Raimon.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, se contenta de s'approcher doucement de son interlocuteur pour ne pas l'effrayer et se pencha à son oreille.

«Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal tu sais.» murmura-t-il. «Je me suis emporté sans penser aux conséquences de mes questions.»

Fudo se mordit la lèvre. Kido, si près... Il se penchait comme pour l'étouffer, et ses mots gentils qu'il chuchotait à son oreille n'était que du poison qui allait couler dans ses veines.

«Je voulais juste... Te réveiller. Pour ma propre satisfaction. Je suis désolé, Fudo...»

Le châtain se redressa et lança un denier regard à son vis à vis, avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner à grand pas. Fudo n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le vent, ne voyait personne d'autre que son ex équipier s'éloigner de lui vite, loin, vite, loin... Il se sentait sans vie.

Fudo était empoisonné.

* * *

Bon ok, je me suis carrément laissée emporter par l'histoire. Je dirai même que j'ai perdu le style d'écriture un peu cynique que je voulais développer. Ou bien, peut-être qu'au contraire, on ressent cet humour noir comme de l'eau sous une épaisse couche d'huile ? Ah ah, pardonnez moi cette odieuse métaphore... x)

Je m'étais tellement convaincue que je devais chercher dans ce style pour m'améliorer... J'ai peut-être eut tort ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette histoire ne vous ennuie pas (j'ai cette habitude de transformer mes scénarios simples en histoires complexes...) :

A l'heure ou j'écris ceci, je ne sais pas moi-même comment les choses vont se finir entre Kido et Fudo. Souhaitons que ce soit un happy end :)

Bisous ~~


	3. Chute libre

**Chute libre**

Mon dieu, je suis épuisée ! Je ne vois pas la fin de cette histoire ! Enjoy the third chapter, guys ~

* * *

Pas de quoi se morfondre. Pas de quoi, vraiment. Juste... Kido. Oui, ce n'était que Kido.

A cause de cet imbécile, Fudo n'arrivait plus à rien. Il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur autres choses... Jamais cette foutue pensée ne le quittait.

Oui, Fudo aimait peut-être les garçons.

Enfin, sans doutes qu'il aimait aussi les filles, mais ce n'était de toutes façons pas ce qu'on pourrait lui reprocher.

Le brun soupira et se tourna dans son lit. Il était 11h30, du matin, il n'avait pas dîné la veille et son ventre avait décidé de le lui faire savoir. Il grogna comme un animal et grimaça. Il avait la flemme. Il voulait juste rester au lit, comme tout le monde le samedi midi ; sa faim finirait bien par se calmer. Il resta un instant à regarder les poussières voleter dans le rayon de lumière que laissaient passer ses volets. Sa mère travaillait ce matin là. Et heureusement ! Il voyait d'ici la raclé qu'il aurait eut si la bonne femme l'avait surpris à flemmarder dans son pieux à quasi midi.

Le garçon soupira. Depuis qu'il avait revu Kido, jeudi dernier, il avait eut le temps de faire le tri dans sa tête. Premièrement, pleurer l'avait soulagé. Et puis... Voir Kido, quoi qu'il en dise, lui avait fait du bien aussi. Il avait enfin entendu quelqu'un d'autre que lui parler de _ça,_ de ce problème qu'il avait jusque là combattu seul. Il avait réussi à remettre ses idées en place en repensant à la voix de Kido. Cette putain de voix...

_«Je suis désolé, Fudo.»_

Bon sang, si il y avait bien quelque chose que Fudo aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir par lui-même, c'est à quel point la voix du châtain pouvait être apaisante. À quel point, malgré les abords simplistes de ses paroles, il avait su le réconforter. Juste avec un «_Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal..._», ou un «_Je suis désolé Fudo.._» il parvenait à ramener le calme dans son esprit embrouillé. Et puis, Fudo avait beau tenter d'arrêter de penser ce genre de choses, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que Kido sentait vraiment... Terriblement bon.

Ce qui pouvait paraître paradoxal, sachant qu'il avait des dreads locks. Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question: son téléphone sonna. Il se pencha vers sa table de chevet et réussit à l'avoir.

«Allo..?» fit-il en décrochant.

«Akio-chaan ?»

Oh non... Pas Kita.

«Dis, je réfléchissais... Tu sais, il y a bientôt une conférence sur les mangas à la librairie...»

«Ne compte pas sur moi.» répondit le numéro 10 de Teikoku, catégorique.

«Oooh, mais Akio-chaan, c'est important pour moi !»

«Pas question que j'aille encore me fourrer dans ces...»

Il se retint à temps de dire "putain de BL" et soupira silencieusement à la place. Mais la cousine profita de cet instant d'hésitation pour répliquer:

«S'il te plaît Akio, ma mère ne voudra jamais que j'y aille seule, à 20h !»

«Tant pis pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à faire des trucs de ton âge.»

«Mais tu comprends pas, c'est un rendez-vous super important pour moi ! Y aura toutes mes amies à cette conférence !»

«Et alors ?»

«Oooh, Akioooo steuuplééééé, si je n'y vais pas, Haruna-chan va être terriblement déçue... Et je serai très très triste !»

Fudo se figea. Haruna..? Ce n'était pas la soeur de Kido ? Il déglutit. Si Haruna y allait... Son frère l'accompagnerai peut-être aussi. Il se pinça les lèvres, honteux.

«Akio-chan ?»

Si Kido allait là bas... Si il le voyait, viendrait-il lui parler ? Même après le tonneau de jeudi soir.. Après tout, Fudo avait été plutôt désagréable avec lui. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne l'approche pas. Comme ça... Comme ça il pourrait-...

«Allo !»

«Uh-Oui, je suis là..»

«Alors ? Dis oui dis oui, s'il te plaaaaaît !»

«...Rappelle-moi juste... A quel heure ?»

«DONC TU VEUX BIEN ?! OH MERCI AKIO D'AMOUR !»

«Calme ! Je veux les horaires j'ai dit !»

«Je te les envoie par mail ok ? Oh, merci Akio, franchement, je te revaudrai ça cousin !»

Et la voilà qui raccroche. Fudo se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Après tout, il était absolument persuadé que Kido et lui n'avaient plus rien à se dire, qu'ils ne se verraient peut-être même pas.

Persuadé qu'il ne cherchera pas Kido, qu'il ne voudra pas lui adresser la parole, ni sentir son odeur...

Vraiment, il ne le faisait que pour rendre un service à sa cousine. Rien de personnel là-dedans, et surtout, rien qui concerne de près ou de loin le stratège de Raimon.

* * *

Mais même lui n'en était plus très sûr.

Kido était là, dans cette foutue librairie, il était _à_ _l'intérieur._ Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Kita pour ménager le capitaine, et sans lui laisser le temps de se poser des questions, elle poussa son cousin à l'intérieur du centre. Le capitaine déglutit et observa les gens entrer dans la boutique, certains habillés de façon incroyable (des cosplays selon Kita) et d'autres qui déambulaient avec des gadgets otaku dans les mains.

Fudo frissonna. Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Après tout, il n'aimait pas spécialement les mangas, il n'en avait même pas. Comme tous les gamins, il avait regardé Captain Tsubasa à la télé, mais il n'avait jamais acheté de figurines ni autres babioles inutiles. Il n'avait pas non plus une grande culture cinématographique en science-fiction ou en fantasy, ce qui lui valu le regard désabusé d'un Hobbit lorsqu'il demanda à sa cousine pourquoi il était déguisé en lutin. La blonde retrouva rapidement ses amies et Fudo se sentit vite de trop. De plus, Haruna était arrivée et toujours aucun signe de Kido -pas que ça l'intéresse hein, ce n'était qu'une constatation... Il interpella la blonde et lui lança dans la cohue générale qu'il l'attendrait dehors. La jeune fille eut l'air surprise, demanda s'il était sûr de vouloir sortir mais ne put écouter la réponse, puisqu'elle fut entraînée par ses amies vers un stand de peluches et de mugs.

Fudo soupira et se fraya un chemin dans la foule, direction la sortie.

Mais étonnement, une vague impressionnante de personnes arrivèrent en même temps à l'entrée -sans doute pour un évènement quelconque- Fudo se noya littéralement dans la mêlée. Il se demanda comment il allait s'en sortir -voir sortir tout court- lorsqu'il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver à qui appartenait la main qui venait de saisir son bras mais ne put rien voir à cause du nombre impressionnant de gens qui l'entouraient. Il ne savait même plus ou était la sortie. Il se débattit en douceur pour tenter de regarder par-dessus la foule mais ne parvint à rien et commença vraiment à se demander comment il allait pouvoir sortir de cette mêlée.

«Suis-moi.» lança une voix, moitié couverte par le brouhaha commun.

Fudo cligna des yeux. Avait-il rêvé ? Ou bien cette voix n'était autre que celle qui tournait dans sa tête depuis un bon mois maintenant ? Était-ce réellement...

Il fut soudain tiré vers l'avant par la main et passa de justesse entre deux personnes cosplayées pour poursuivre sur sa lancé. Il prit garde à ne heurter personne mais ce ne fut pas bien compliqué puisque le type qui l'entraînait ne prenait que de chemins sûrs.

Mais rien ne lui indiquait si il sortait ou si il retournait au coeur de la conférence. C'est lorsqu'il sentit une bourrasque froide souffler sur ses chevilles, accompagnée par le glissement régulier des portes automatiques qu'il sut qu'il approchait de la sortie. Mais son guide dévia soudain de trajectoire, et il aperçut vite la pancarte menu de la cafet' de la librairie.

Plus aucun doute à présent, c'était bien Kido qu'il suivait -involontairement je rappelle. Ils émergèrent enfin de la foule et Fudo en profita pour inspirer une grande bouffée d'air frais. Lui qui n'aimait pas le monde, les bains de foule l'horripilaient au plus haut point. Il reprit plus ou moins consistance et se tourna vers l'autre. L'autre qui avait lui aussi récupéré ses esprits et qui le regardait à présent, les yeux brillants d'appréhension.

«Ça va ?» demanda-t-il, n'osant pas s'approcher du brun.

Fudo renifla et regarda la foule se bousculer pour entrer. Les agents de sécurité avaient été obligés de réguler les entrées et la cohue s'était stabilisée pour former une sorte de file d'attente.

«...Ouais... Ça va.» répondit le concerné toujours sans regarder son interlocuteur.

«Tu veux un café ? Je paye.»

Kido avait eut l'air naturel mais Fudo savait en sentant sa poigne un peu moite qu'il était nerveux. Il sourit discrètement et tenta de dire d'une voix normale.

«Un chocolat chaud plutôt.»

Kido sourit -probablement soulagé-, lâcha son poignet et se tourna vers le bar pour commander deux chocolats chauds. Le barman sourit et demanda d'une voix amusée s'il devait servir à la table habituelle, ce à quoi Kido répondit oui. Rien n'avait échappé au brun, qui interrogea son... Euh... Adversaire ? Oui, adversaire du regard. Celui-ci lui fit signe et le mena... Exactement à la même table que la dernière fois. Kido retira sa veste, s'assit et le capitaine le fixa, perdu dans ses pensées.

«C'est ta table habituelle ? » demanda le joueur de Teikoku.

La curiosité était vraiment le pire vilain défaut de Fudo. Sans ça, il ne dépasserait pas ses limites si souvent.

«Toujours.» sourit le châtain.

«Pourquoi cette table ?»

«Parce que c'est loin des autres tables, loin de la sortie (donc pas de vents froids à chaque fois que quelqu'un entre)... Et qui donne sur la rue. J'aime bien regarder le ciel.»

Fudo hocha doucement la tête, compréhensif. Lui aussi, il était venu là la dernière fois, pour presque les mêmes raisons. Il enleva son manteau et s'assit en face de son vis-à-vis.

«Moi c'est les gens que j'aime bien regarder.» commenta-t-il en regardant à travers la vitre.

Kido allait demander quelque chose lorsqu'il aperçut le barman lui faire signe que les boissons étaient prêtes. Il s'excusa et se leva les chercher.

«Alors ?» demanda soudain le serveur.

«Alors quoi ?» répondit le stratège en feignant l'innocence.

«Le petit là bas, c'est ton copain ?»

Le joueur de foot tiqua.

«Non.»

«Sérieux ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ?»

«Rien.»

Le barman souffla sur une de ses mèches claires et adressa un sourire taquin au châtain.

«Je vais te le piquer...»

«Dans tes rêves.»

«Boouh, quelle froideur ! Alors que je suis un de tes meilleurs potes...»

«Laisse tomber...» soupira simplement le quatorze. «Il est pas gay.»

«Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi tu te comportes avec lui comme si...»

Le barman se stoppa tout seul et réprima un énorme sourire. Kido leva les yeux au ciel et régla la note avant de prendre le plateau et de se diriger vers sa table en respirant profondément.

«Les chocolats chauds.»

Il servit sa tasse à Fudo qui le remercia brièvement et plaça automatiquement ses mains autour. Kido s'assit à nouveau en face de lui et ignora le barman qui le fixait d'un air amusé.

«Tu n'as pas eut l'air étonné de me voir.» fit-il remarquer, tirant son interlocuteur de ses pensés.

«Ah ça... C'est parce que j'ai accompagné ma cousine à l'intérieur et j'y ai vu ta soeur.. Je me suis dis que tu étais là aussi.»

Fudo passa sous silence le fait qu'il le savait déjà avant même d'avoir mit les pieds dans la librairie, et que c'était précisément parce qu'il avait une chance de le croiser qu'il était venu. Enfin, en grand résumé. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir, juste... Enfin...

De toute façon l'excuse sembla crédible à Kido car il hocha la tête et se mit à fixer son lait chocolaté.

«Je pensais qu'avec ce qui s'était passé à la dernière convention, tu n'aurais plus jamais envie de mettre les pieds dans cette librairie.» plaisanta le châtain.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Ça avait même été sa réaction immédiate lorsque Kita lui avait parlé de ce rendez-vous là. Mais il avait pensé à Kido et sans pouvoir donner de raison particulière, il avait soudain eut envie d'y aller. Pour... Le voir de loin ? A vrai dire il ne savait même pas.

«Fudo ?»

«Hmh ?»

Fudo était constament perdu dans ses pensées. Il essaya de se concentrer lorsqu'il vit Kido froncer les sourcils. En plus, avec ses affreuses lunettes, ça lui donnait un air terrible.

«Tu vas bien ?» interrogea le stratège de Raimon.

«Oui.. Juste un peu fatigué peut-être...»

«Tu dors mal ces temps-ci ?»

Fudo hocha doucement la tête.

Kido baissa les yeux et reprit d'une voix désolée:

«C'est de ma faute... Je ne pensais pas que...»

Il s'arrêta, chercha ses mots sans les trouver. Alors il se tut.

«Tu parles de la question de la première convention ?» fit le brun.

«Oui..»

«Tu me l'as posé sans penser que ça me travaillerai autant ?»

Le châtain hocha la tête et le capitaine adverse sourit. Savoir cela quelques jours auparavant l'aurait mis dans une colère noire, mais aujourd'hui, il le prenait bien. Kido ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il n'avait pas posé cette question pour le faire souffrir. Mais alors pourquoi ?

«Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais prendre ta question comme ça, simplement ?» questionna-t-il en levant les yeux vers le coupable.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et, comme s'il avait déjà beaucoup réfléchis à comment tourner sa réponse, il déclara:

«Je me disais que si tu étais 100 % hétéro, la question te passerai au dessus de la tête. Et que si tu étais déjà homo, cette question ne t'aurai pas affecté plus que ça.»

Fudo baissa les yeux. Son... Rival n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Après tout, s'il avait été à ce point torturé par la remarque de Kido, c'est parce que ce qu'il avait vu dans le BL lui avait certainement plu et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Encore aujourd'hui, il ignorait si ce n'était que de l'attirance pour le dessin en lui-même ou si réellement il pouvait aimer les garçons.

«Est-ce que... Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu as si mal pris ma question ?» demanda Kido d'une voix qui transpirait l'innocence. «Ne répond pas si tu ne veux pas hein.»

Le châtain faisait vraiment des efforts pour ne pas le brusquer et Fudo sourit faiblement.

«Je... J'ai lu ces trucs par hasard en vrai. Enfin, parce que j'avais vu Kita en acheter alors je suis devenu curieux.»

Il fit une pose pour fixer son chocolat chaud et reprit sous le regard attentif du stratège adverse. Ce dernier avait dû retirer ses lunettes à cause de la buée qui se formait dessus lorsqu'il buvait son chocolat chaud.

«J'ai été surpris de ce que c'était... Je ne m'y attendais pas. Et puis, tu es arrivé, et après quelques tentatives, tu m'as finalement demandé si ce que j'avais vu dans ces bouquins m'avaient plu.»

Encore un silence. Fudo était petit à petit en train de se rendre compte qu'il parlait d'orientation sexuelle avec celui qui avait autrefois été un ennemi honorable, et un équipier distant. Mais il poursuivit. De toutes façons, à ce point de la discussion, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

«Cette question m'a chamboulé parce que même sans jamais m'être demandé si je... Enfin, si j'aimais les garçons...»

Et puis ça faisait du bien de parler.

«Ça a rapidement remit en doute tout ce dont j'étais quasiment sûr. Pas seulement ma sexualité... Je m'enfermais dans un cercle vicieux de refus catégorique. Plus je me persuadais que je n'étais pas de ce genre...»

«Et plus tu souffrais.»

Fudo releva les yeux. Kido le fixait, le regard étonnement brillant.

«Comment tu sais...»

«Je sais, c'est tout.»

Fudo but une gorgé de son chocolat, à peine tiède désormais. Il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à laisser refroidir ses chocolats chauds...

«Tu veux que je demande au serveur de le réchauffer ?»

«Tu peux faire ça ?» interrogea le brun, surpris.

«Le barman me doit bien ça.» sourit le stratège de Raimon.

Il prit délicatement la tasse des mains de Fudo, qui se laissa faire, et l'amena au barman.

«Tu veux bien me la réchauffer ?»

«A vos ordres.» sourit le serveur.

Kido s'appuya au bar et soupira bruyamment, désemparé.

Le barman, qui avait démarré le micro-onde, se pencha vers son ami.

«Je... Crois que je vais mourir.»

«Tu m'étonnes.» fit le serveur d'un ton compatissant.

«J'aurais jamais dû l'inviter... C'est horrible...»

«Il ne comprend toujours pas ?»

Le châtain secoua négativement la tête, désespéré. La clochette du micro-onde retentit et le barman rendit la tasse à son ami. Kido le remercia vaguement et prit le chocolat à nouveau chaud pour retourner à la table.

En réalité, ce que Kido n'aurait pas dû faire, c'est regarder Fudo à cet instant.

Le brun se tenait assis, gracieusement, la tête insouciamment posée sur sa main, son sweat délivrant au regard une parcelle de son délicat poignet. Son coude s'appuyait sur la table subtilement, comme une danseuse étoile qui ferait des pointes. La façon dont il était assis faisait croire qu'il se tenait sur un nuage, et son visage rêveur tourné vers la baie vitrée rendait la scène étonnement poétique. Kido aurait pu juste inspirer profondément et retourner à sa place en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu d'ange mais il n'en fit rien.

Si on regardait dans la vitre, on voyait le reflet du visage de Fudo.

Rien à voir avec son expression habituelle. Il était juste rêveur éveillé, fixant le ciel au travers du double vitrage, semblant attendre que le soir lui fasse un signe. Il regardait la lune peut-être, ou bien il fixait simplement cet étendu bleu d'encre sans horizon. Les traits de son visage étaient détachés, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ou au contraire, ne penser à rien.

Fudo dans cet état d'inconscience était tout simplement incroyable. Lumineux.

Le brun sentit un mouvement dans son dos, et il se tourna juste à temps pour voir son rival déposer la tasse sur la table.

«Merci» sourit-il sans regarder son vis-à-vis.

Les yeux de Kido lui semblaient soudain étrange, il n'osait plus le dévisager.

«Arrête-moi, je t'en prie...» murmura la voix de Kido, encore près de lui.

Fudo, surpris, ne résista pas à se tourner vers le châtain cette fois. Le stratège de Raimon n'avait pas bougé de place depuis qu'il avait posé la tasse, et le capitaine de Teikoku était sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsque l'autre agrippa ses épaules et se pencha...

Fudo n'y croyait pas.

Kido venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kido l'embrassait.

Le brun resta figé. Un blanc incroyable venait prendre place dans son cerveau. Il ne parvenait plus à rien, il ne pouvait que se rendre compte de la situation. Son corps tout entier était totalement hors-circuit. Même s'il avait soudain eut envie de répondre au baiser, il n'aurait probablement pas pu bouger. Kido non plus ne bougeait pas. Il avait juste ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fudo sentait sa respiration sur son visage. Le quatorze desserra son épaule droite et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. Il se mit à happer doucement ses lèvres, entrouvertes sous l'émotion et la surprise. Mais le stratège châtain n'alla pas plus loin. Sans doute par peur de forcer le passage avec sa langue. De toutes façons, sans même parler de franchir ses lèvres, le stratège savait qu'il avait déjà franchi les limites. Il s'éloigna doucement, la peur tétanisant ses membres à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait et releva le regard.

Il était temps d'affronter Fudo.

* * *

Combien parmi vous auront envie de me tuer après ça ?

Arrêter après le baiser, c'est de la torture ! Vous avez raison x) Même moi je me dis que c'est horrible de le faire, et je suis de celles qui râlent lorsque les autres auteurs le font. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas fait ça par sadisme... C'est parce que mon chapitre avait atteint son quota de mots. Vous comprenez, je ne peux pas faire deux chapitres de 2500 mots et un chapitre de 3000 (Si, en réalité, les chapitres précédents faisaient environ 2650 mots en moyenne et celui-ci en fait à peu près 3400... Estimez -vous heureux d'avoir eut du rab ! xD Surtout que du coup, le prochain chapitre sera probablement plus court... ou pas)

Donc la suite la semaine prochaine :p

Et n'hésitez pas à me massacrer par review, j'adore ça xD

Et puis je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui ont peut-être lu les autres aussi. Je passe beaucoup de temps sur mes fictions et je suis plutôt exigeante avec moi-même pour que mes histoires soient au mieux de mes capacités. Je vais faire ma fluffy Ygrec un court instant mais je vous assure que le fait de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs qui apprécient mon travail me fait énormément plaisir et m'encourage sur cette voie. J'espère sincèrement m'améliorer encore grâce à vos commentaires constructifs et répondre de mieux en mieux à vos attentes :)

Bisous :D


	4. Envol

Envol

Bonne lecture les amis ;)

_Kido se mit à happer doucement ses lèvres, entrouvertes sous l'émotion et la surprise. Mais le châtain n'alla pas plus loin. Sans doute par peur de forcer le passage avec sa langue. De toutes façons, sans même parler de franchir ses lèvres, le stratège savait qu'il avait déjà franchi les limites. Il s'éloigna doucement, la peur électrisant ses membres à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait et releva le regard._

Fudo le fixait, tétanisé.

Ses yeux grands ouverts le fixaient, effarés, et sa machoire était toujours entrouverte de stupeur. Kido croisa son regard pâle et sut immédiatement qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Il sentait déjà la honte et la culpabilité valser dans son ventre. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne voyait aucune échapatoire. Kido n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Fudo réagisse le premier. Non !

Il devait faire quelque chose, à ce rythme, Fudo allait... Il ne voulait pas. Fudo ne devait pas lui glisser entre les doigts à cet instant, pas alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser.

«Fudo... Je.. Je suis désolé, excuse-moi s'il te plaît...»

Ses paroles attirèrent l'attention du brun, qui le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Mon dieu, ces yeux gris... Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule fois où il puisse les voir d'aussi près, ces beaux yeux gris soient brillants d'incompréhension ? Kido déglutit. Il lisait dans ces iris comme dans un livre, il voyait tout l'effroi, toute l'horreur que Fudo ressentait.

Ce dernier finit par reprendre possession de lui-même, et sous le regard désemparé de Kido, il se défit de sa poigne et le repoussa avant de s'enfuir en courant.

«Attends !»

Tous les regards dans la cafetéria se tournèrent vers le châtain, qui serra les dents et les poings, trop aveuglé par ses émotions pour y prêter attention. Le barman s'approcha et interpella son ami:

«Hey, Kido...»

Le concerné ne réagit pas, les yeux rivés sur les portes automatiques qui se fermaient. L'employé de la cafet se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du stratège, qui finit par tourner la tête vers lui. Il avait le visage complètement défait, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Le barman soupira.

«Approche, mec... Tu peux pas rester au milieux du chemin...»

Le châtain haussa les épaules, s'approcha du bar et se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets les plus éloignés du reste de la salle. Il croisa les bras sur la table et y enfouit son menton. Le barman aux cheveux presque blonds s'approcha et s'accouda à son niveau.

«Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?» demanda-t-il sans consessions.

«Il s'est barré.» marmonna l'intérressé.

«Tu sais où il est allé ?»

«...»

Kido réfléchit. Où avait-il pu aller ? Son coeur se serra en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait vraiment rien de son soit-disant équipier (enfin, ancien équipier). Il ne savait même pas quel genre de relation ils nourrissaient. N'étaient-il pas amis ? Un sourire amer vint peindre ses lèvres. Fudo et lui, amis ? Certainement pas.

«Rappelle-moi, tu as payé ?»

Le châtain leva un regard morne vers son vis-à-vis.

«Pourquoi ?»

«Parce que je n'attends que ça pour te foutre dehors un coup de botte dans le cul.»

Cette réponse étonna le stratège sans vraiment le surprendre tout à fait. Il interrogea le barman du regard, qui soupira et posa lourdement sa main sur son épaule.

«Bon sang, Kido, secoue-toi. Ton pote doit être en train de se torturer les méninges, vas lui parler..!»

«T'es marrant toi..» rétorqua le châtain. «Il n'a probablement pas envie de voir ma tête après ça... Et je sais pas où il est.»

«Tu trouves que c'est une excuse valable ?»

Le barman soupira à nouveau et reprit:

«Tu sais, ton petit gars est en plein combat en ce moment. Il doit apprendre à s'assumer, de toutes manières. Toi, tu as juste un peu précipité les choses.»

«Je m'étais juré que je ne le brusquerai pas... Bon sang... Regarde où j'en suis maintenant.»

«Regarde surtout où il en est lui ! Allez, Kido, il est temps de briser la glace non ? Si tu ne lui parles pas, vous allez tous les deux souffrir pour rien.»

Kido plongea son regard rubis dans les yeux café de son ami. Il avait raison... Fudo souffrait, à cause de lui c'est vrai mais surtout, il était plus que temps de mettre tout au clair.

Ah ah, bonne idée, mais comment ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où se trouvait Fudo. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et ouvrit le message lorsqu'il vit qu'il venait de sa soeur.

_De: Haruna-chan_

_A: 21h38_

_Nee-san, je suis devant la librairie ! Fudo est arrivé chercher Kita il y a quelque secondes, il fait froid et je t'attends pour rentrer... Dépèche-toi ! :_

Fudo ! Il n'était pas loin !

Sans donner d'explication, il se mit à fouiller sa poche à la recherche d'un billet. Il posa 2000¥ en vrac sur le comptoir et se leva précipitement de sa chaise.

«Attends, tu pars sans ta monaie !»

«Garde-la c'est un pourboir ! Et merci !»

Le barman cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. Ah, ce mec, un mail de sa soeur et il repartait tout content, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Franchement...

Kido franchit les portes automatiques en courant vers sa soeur.

«Ah oni-san je-...»

«Haruna, par où sont-ils partis ?»

«Hein ? Qui donc ?»

«Fudo et sa cousine !»

«Ah, euh, ils sont partis par là..»

«Merci Haruna !»

Et le châtain s'élança dans la direction indiquée. Si il courait il pourrait rattraper Fudo, il le fallait. Il dévalla la rue en pente et aperçut au loin, de dos, le capitaine adverse et sa cousine. Il courut, porté par sa détermination et s'arrêta 5m derrière eux.

«Fudo !» lança-t-il essouflé.

L'interpellé se tourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé, imité par Kita et se renfrogna immédiatement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour décider de repartir et d'ignorer le stratège. Mais heureusement sa cousine le retint:

«Akio-chan, tu le connais ? C'est pas le frère de Haruna-chan ?»

Le brun haussa les épaules et se défit de la poigne de sa cousine pour continuer à avancer. Kita, étonnée, regarda son cousin puis Kido successivement. Le châtain reprenait son souffle et tentait de se calmer pour réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas retenir Fudo s'il ne le voulait pas... Comment faire ?

«Kita-chan !»

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. La soeur de Kido arrivait.

«Oni-san, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?»

«Pas vraiment..» répondit maladroitement le joueur de Raimon.

«Haruna-chan, Kido et Fudo se connaissent ?»

«Oui... Ils étaient dans la même équipe de foot il y a un peu moins d'un an...»

«Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Akio-chan ? On aurait pu faire des sorties entre amis !»

«Kido n'est pas mon ami !» s'exclama Fudo, sa colère explosant comme un volcan.

Il y eut un silence de stupeur. Quelques passants s'étaient tournés vers eux puis avaient poursuivit leurs routes. Kita regardait son cousin, les yeux ronds de peur. Haruna déglutit en voyant le regard sombre de son frère se poser sur le visage furieux du capitaine.

«Kita-chan... Viens, allons au café de la librairie. Je crois que mon frère et ton cousin doivent s'expliquer.» fit la jeune manager de Raimon en tendant sa main.

La blondinette saisit la main de son amie et hocha la tête doucement. Elle lui emboîta le pas lorsque Fudo les interrompit :

«Kita, reviens ici. Je n'ai rien a dire à Kido.»

«Tu mens.» répondit simplement la jeune fille. «Il vaut mieux que j'aille avec Haruna-chan.»

Là-dessus, la fille reprit son chemin vers la librairie sans se retourner, tenant fermement la main de son amie. Kido remercia mentalement sa soeur. Grâce à elle, Fudo ne pouvait pas partir, ou bien il devrait laisser sa cousine. Bon, c'était lâche comme plan mais ce n'était que les faits.

«Et bien quoi, Kido ? Tu ne t'es pas suffisament moqué de moi ? Tu en veux plus ?»

«Non, Fudo, je-»

«Arrête ! Je sais ce que tu fais ! Depuis le début tu t'arranges pour me poser les questions qui dérangent et pour me laisser mariner après ! Tu ne fais qu'apparaître dès que je commence à aller mieux pour m'enfoncer la tête dans le sable à nouveau..!»

La voix de Fudo n'était pas naturelle. La rage la rendait plus aigue, mais aussi le désespoir et l'impuissance pesaient dessus comme des poids sur un fil. Kido encaissa les coups sans rien dire. C'est vrai qu'il avait voulu lui poser cette question. Il l'avait voulu. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que le nouveau capitaine réagirai de cette façon. Il ne s'était réellement aperçut des dégâts que quelques jours auparavant et depuis, il faisait tout pour l'aider. C'était sincère.

«Je sais... Tu trouves sans doutes que c'est marrant de voir mes convictions se fissurer, de me voir douter comme ça... De m'observer souffrir !»

«C'est faux ! Je-»

«Ne mens pas ! Ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant. Plus à rien...»

Fudo avait les larmes aux yeux. Il fixait le sol. Kido se sentit fondre. En réalité, Fudo avait raison. C'était de sa faute. Mais si Kido l'avait provoqué de cette façon, ce n'était pas par mauvaise intention. Depuis le temps qu'il n'osait rien faire... Il avait juste voulu voir si il y avait encore un espoir. Et les réactions de Fudo l'avait toujours poussé plus loin. C'est sans doute ce qui avait provoqué sa perte: à trop vouloir rattraper ses rêves, il était tomber. Et c'est Fudo qui en avait le plus souffert. Il avait le droit de savoir.

«Ce n'est pas ça...-»

Fudo émit un rire lugubre et rauque.

«Tu t'obstines ? Tu en veux encore ?»

«Je te l'ai dit, je-»

«Tu joues aux marionettes avec moi, tu écris ce que je dois ressentir !... Si je me pose ces questions aujourd'hui c'est par ta faute ! Et maintenant que les choses commencent à me paraître claires... Tu joues le gentil...»

Kido ne parvenait pas à en placer une. Autant par stupéfaction que par empêchement. C'est vraiment comme ça que le brun voyait les choses ?

«Avoue-le. Tu me dois au moins ça.»

«Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...»

«Menteur ! Tu... Tu essaies de me faire tomber amoureux de toi ! J'en suis sûr... Tu n'arrêtes pas...»

Kido fixa son vis-à-vis, stupéfait.

Non... Non ! La vérité c'est que...

«Ecoute-moi...»

«Non.»

Fudo leva finalement son regard humide vers le quatorze. Il semblait véritablement lutter pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Kido se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha du brun pour le consoler.

«Ne me touche pas, sale porc !» fit le capitaine d'une voix rauque. «Tout ce que tu veux, c'est m'embrasser encore..!»

«Pas du tout..! Ce que je veux c'est-...»

Il entendit Fudo grogner et tout se passa très vite. Le brun lui empoigna le col et l'entraîna contre lui en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur celle de Kido, qui arrêta un peu de se débattre de sa poigne, surpris. Fudo ouvrit sa machoire et lécha les lèvres entrouvertes de son vis à vis. Kido desserra les dents pour laisser passer cette langue inattendue, totalement sous l'emprise du capitaine adverse.

Fudo passa sa main blanche dans sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et planta ses ongles dans sa peau duveteuse.

Kido sentait le souffle frémissant du joueur de Teikoku sur l'aile de son nez, et la pression de ses doigts dans son cou l'obligea à étouffer un soupir de bien-être. Le baiser était bon... Oh oui, un balet de sensation, une rencontre sensuelle. Mais son arrière goût salé et rageux rappela à Kido qu'il devait encore se justifier. Il quitta alors, à regrets, les lèvres suaves de son interlocuteur et le repoussa légèrement. Fudo reprit la main qui traînait dans son cou mais mainteint la poigne sur son manteau.

«Tu... Tu vois... C'est tout ce que tu veux... M'embrasser pour me faire t'aimer n'est-ce pas ?»

Sa voix était brisée et de la buée s'échappait de sa bouche lorsqu'il parlait. Kido ne broncha pas. Il attendrait que Fudo ait finit pour lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre depuis des lustres.

«Et tu sais le pire Kido ?» murmura le brun d'une voix désespérée.

Une larme dévalla finalement sa joue tandis qu'il perdait son regard glacé dans les abysses flamboyants de son vis à vis. Sa voix avait perdu toute sa haine, et son ton de reproche s'en était allé aussi. Mais... Restait encore une profonde tristesse.

«Le pire, Kido... C'est que... Ça marche...»

Il désserra enfin le col du stratège adverse, une seconde larme traçant son chemin sur sa joue. Kido resta figé. Fudo... Fudo venait de dire...

Il se donna une claque mentale. Ce n'était pas le moment de se rater ! Il devait calmer le brun, ensuite il pourrait lui expliquer. Surtout, il ne devait pas le brusquer...

Son portable vibra dans sa poche mais il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il laissait son regard se perdre sur les paupières fermées de son vis-à-vis, il se retint d'effleurer cette peau parfaite pour essuyer ses larmes et ne se pencha pas vers ses lèvres tentatrices.

Fudo n'était qu'un équipier qui n'allait pas bien, qu'il devait consoler. Et c'est tout, il n'y avait rien de personnel, juste... Un équipier.

En tout cas c'est ce que Kido devait penser s'il ne voulait pas bondir sur le brun.

Il posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Fudo, qui ne réagit pas, toujours prostré, et d'une voix qu'il voulait sincère, il demanda:

«Si tu veux me parler Fudo... En tant qu'ami bien sûr... On peut aller chez moi.»

Fudo releva un regard neutre qui tranchait terriblement avec l'expression désespérée qu'il arborait plus tôt. Kido sentit une boule dans son ventre. Etait-il allé trop loin ? Il ne craignait qu'une chose : que Fudo le repousse, lui assénant une dernière réplique cinglante. Mais le capitaine se contenta de hocher doucement la tête et répondit d'un ton brumeux:

«Je dois ramener Kita...»

Ah oui, c'est vrai... Kido ne montra rien de sa déception, se contenta d'acquiescer et de s'engager sur la pente qui menait au bar de la librairie. Le joueur de Teikoku attendit un peu avant de le suivre, s'appliquant à garder une certaine distance entre eux. Les deux garçon marchaient en silence dans la nuit froide, les mains dans les poches et le nez enfouit dans l'écharpe.

Les gens commençaient à quitter la convention et la place étaient parsemée de groupe d'amis qui se disaient au revoir ou qui au contraire, décidaient de continuer leur nuit dans un bar à proximité. Kido laissa passer un garçon au chapeau Pikachu et deux autres avec des t-shirts manga puis entra dans l'accueil du magasin. Il vérifia que Fudo le suivait bien et se dirigea directement vers la cafétéria. Ils entrèrent et se mirent à chercher les filles du regard. C'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière table, au fond du bar, qu'ils réalisèrent qu'elles n'étaient plus là.

«Où sont-elles ?» demanda le brun d'un air anxieux.

«Je ne sais pas...» répondit simplement l'autre.

Puis, voyant le barman sortir des cuisines, il s'approcha du bar et l'appela.

«Kido ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Me dis pas que tu viens récuperer ton pourboire...» grommela le faux blond.

«Où est ma soeur ?»

«Hein ? Bah.. Elle est partie.. Avec sa copine là, je sais pas où elles sont allées...»

«Ma soeur m'aurait prévenue si elle...»

Kido se souvint soudain du message qu'il avait reçu plus tôt. Sous les yeux préoccupé du capitaine de Teikoku et le regard curieux du barman, il sortit son portable. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait... Un message de sa soeur.

«C'est Haruna.» déclara-t-il à Fudo.

«Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?»

Le châtain ouvrit le message et le lut rapidement.

_De: Haruna-chan_

_A : 22h03_

_Oni-san :_

_J'invite Kita à venir dormir chez moi cette nuit. On s'est dit que ça vous laisserai le temps de vous expliquer. Comme ça, ni Fudo ni toi n'avez de contrainte ce soir..._

_Tu me raconteras ;d _

Kido se demanda si sa soeur avait réellement voulu sous-entendre que Fudo et lui aurait toute la nuit pour eux s'ils le voulaient ou si ce n'était que son esprit qui interprêtait mal ses mots. Il releva les yeux vers le brun, qui le regardait, perplexe.

«Haruna a invité Kita à dormir ce soir.»

Il vit l'expression de Fudo changer, mais il n'aurait su dire si il avait relaché ses muscles ou si au contraire, il ne s'était que tendu d'avantage.

Le barman, qui avait parfaitement suivi l'échange, lança d'un air naturel:

«Génial ! Alors je vous sers quelque chose ?»

«Non merci.» répondit juste le capitaine, et il s'engagea vers le sortie.

Kido haussa les épaules vers le barman et sortit à la suite de son ancien équipier. Les deux joueurs s'éloignèrent un peu des portes automatiques, et, alors que Kido se demandait ce qui allait se passer à présent, Fudo se tourna brusquement vers lui.

«Est.. Est-ce que ta proposition tient toujours ?»

Kido le fixa, cachant sa stupéfaction, et le brun rougit.

«Je me sens pas très... Enfin, j'ai pas envie de rester seul...» marmonna-t-il comme excuse.

Kido tenta de réorganiser ses esprits: Fudo venait d'accepter. Il inspira profondément et sourit.

«Viens, suis-moi.»

Et il se mit en route. Sa maison n'était pas bien loin, juste quelques rues plus haut. Il marcha d'un pas régulier, sentant le brun le suivre à petite distance. Ils remontèrent la rue, passant silencieusement dans la lumière blâfarde des lampadaires. Leurs pas tonnaient sourdement sur le goudron de l'avenue, les voitures passaient devant eux comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un décor. L'atmosphère était comme inexistante.

Kido sentit son manteau se tendre, et n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre que Fudo venait d'aggriper faiblement sa veste.

Le temps pour une fois, s'écoulait normalement, rien n'allait trop vite, rien ne s'arrêtait... Mais c'est étonnamment cela qui donnait à cet instant toute son intemporalité. Un moment comme des millions d'autres dans la ligne du temps, qui ne devenait unique que parce qu'ils semblaient y croire.

Kido sentit que Fudo resserait son emprise.

Il sortit alors sa main de sa poche et vint la placer doucement, comme une caresse, sur la main du brun.

Un simple contact.

Il entendit Fudo soupirer, calme.

Un vide positif s'emparait d'eux. Le châtain leva un regard brillant vers le ciel de ville clairsemé d'étoiles. Pas de nuages.

Tout leur appartenait désormais: plus rien ne serait plus laissé au hasard. Leurs décisions scelleraient bientôt leur avenir... Ou non.

Le sol sous leur pieds se serait dérobé, la nuit aurait finit par ronger la ville et anihiler ses lumières qu'ils n'auraient rien vu. Comme coupé du réel, par une bulle d'un autre monde peut-être.

Comme si un sentiment d'incertitude les avait forcé à ne plus rien percevoir d'autre qu'eux, comme si le vide sur lequel ils posaient désormais leurs pieds avait décidé de les soutenir. Aimer n'était qu'une notion abstraite dans cet univers-là.

Aimer était, dans cette réalité, une action d'ascenscion contrôlé.

Décoller.

S'envoler.

Je vous l'avoue, cette histoire pourrait se terminer ainsi, après tout, nous ne sommes pas obligé de savoir comment les choses vont se démêler entre Kido et Fudo. Et ça aurait pu être ma stratégie de vous laisser imaginer la fin (il parait que je fais des cliffhangers…)

Mais je me suis dit que certaines personnes risqueraient de m'assassiner violemment si j'en décidais ainsi.

Alors il y aura un autre chapitre, le dernier cette fois ! (J'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque fois...)

Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusque là, je remercie ceux qui me laissent des reviews et même ceux qui ne m'en mettent pas mais qui aprécient mes histoires !

Et pardonnez-moi mon retard .

J'ai eu quelques soucis de santé qui m'ont cloué à l'hôpital durant le WE précédent, je n'ai donc pas pu publier le chapitre 4 :/

Mais je suis là, tout va bien, et j'ai le dernier chapitre d'Envol avec moi :D

Pardonnée ? x)

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je risquais d'être pas mal occupée pendant quelques temps et que par conséquent mes publications ne seront plus aussi régulières qu'avant. Je continuerai d'écrire (dès que j'aurai le temps, la force et la motivation, que le TFM soit avec toi) pour mon plaisir et le vôtre ;)

Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses et je ne veux surtout pas que vous vous apitoyiez sur mon sort (je vous rassure, je ne suis pas gravement malade); je pensais qu'il était juste de vous prévenir, puisque vous prenez la peine de me lire :D

Encore une fois, merci, merci beaucoup !

A la semaine prochaine ;)


	5. Plénitude

**Plénitude**

Heeey ! Oui oui, la suite je sais :p

C'est parti !

«Tu as déjà dîné ?»

«Non mais je n'ai pas faim...»

Kido hocha doucement la tête et enleva son manteau. Il intima à Fudo d'en faire autant et prit aussi sa veste pour les mettre ensemble dans la penderie à l'entrée de la pièce.

«T'habites un chateau ?» demanda Fudo avec son habituelle impudence caractérielle.

Le châtain sourit, reconnaissant là la nature effrontée du capitaine. Il lui fit signe de se mettre à l'aise et répondit d'une voix posée:

«C'est à mon père adoptif en fait.»

«C'est un château...»

«Plutôt un manoir je dirai.»

Fudo regarda tout autour de lui, cachant son admiration.

«Ta chambre fait la taille de mon salon... Et c'est la plus grande pièce de mon appartement.» fit-il simplement en mesurant mentalement les dimensions.

Puis il se tourna vers le canapé en face de l'écran plasma de 32 pouces (environ 80 cm de diagonale) et scruta la télécommande.

«Tu as combien de chaînes ?»

Kido sourit, se retenant de rire pour ne pas vexer son invité. Il s'approcha, s'assit dans le canapé et saisit la télécommande pour allumer la télé.

«268... Plus des chaînes étrangères.» répondit-il en regardant le menu principal.

Fudo le rejoignit sur le canapé moelleux et Kido reprit:

«Tu veux zapper ?»

Le brun saisit la télécommande si gentiment tendue et s'installa confortablement pour zapper à sa guise. Kido lui lança un regard driscret. Le capitaine de Teikoku semblait aller mieux que plus tôt. Tant mieux... Ils allaient pouvoir discuter de choses de mecs, entres potes, tout ça...

Kido fit tout pour ignorer la boule de déception qui pesait dans son ventre. Juste un ami, pas plus, avait-il dit. Mais serait-il vraiment capable de s'y tenir ?

Soudain, il s'apperçut que la télé était éteinte. Il sortit de sa rêverie et vit que Fudo le regardait. Kido tenta de ne pas rougir et se demanda s'il venait d'éteindre ou s'il l'avait fait il y a longtemps déjà et qu'il le fixait depuis.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?» demanda-t-il, tendu.

Fudo ne répondit d'abord rien, puis il baissa les yeux. Il garda le silence quelques secondes ou peut-être plus longtemps, Kido n'aurait su le dire. Il semblait penser à comment tourner sa phrase, ou tout simplement, chercher sa réponse.

«Je sais qu'on avait dit... Entre amis...»

Ces quelques mots murmurés semblaient déjà avoir assombris son regard. Il baissa les yeux, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de poursuivre. Puis, il releva les yeux, poussé peut-être par un vent de témérité.

«Mais... Je.. J'ai besoin de savoir...»

Kido expira, chassant sa nervosité. Si le joueur de Teikoku avait besoin d'aide, il était près à faire n'importe quoi, même si pour le brun, cela n'était ensuite qu'une expérience.

«Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?»

Fudo rougit entendant la voix vibrante de Kido prononcer ces mots. En vérité, même lui ne savait pas ce que le châtain pouvait faire pour l'aider.

«Attends... D'abord, écoute-moi...»

Voilà de quoi gagner du temps. Maintenant, il lui fallait une question.

«Est-ce que tu crois que c'est différent... D'embrasser un gars plutôt qu'une fille ?»

Fudo félicita son instinct.

«Je ne sais pas.» répondit simplement le stratège de Raimon. «J'imagine que c'est une histoire de préférence... Aimer le chocolat plus que la vanille ou l'inverse, tu vois..»

«Est-ce que ça se voit ?»

Le châtain leva un regard interrogatif au numéro 10 de Teikoku, pas sûr d'avoir compris. Celui-ci rougit un peu et expliqua:

«Je veux dire... Quand on voit un gars qui préfère les gars... Ça se voit non ?»

«Eh bien...»

«En fait, ma question c'est... Si jamais je me mettais à aimer les... Mecs... Est-ce que je deviendrai comme ça, un peu... Fille ?»

«Personne ne peut savoir je pense. Mais si tu as peur de devenir 'fille', il y a des chances pour que tu ne le deviennes pas...»

Fudo soupira, mi rassuré, mi désemparé. Il se laissa tomber sur la canapé, épuisé de réfléchir.

«J'aimerai mettre mon cerveau en off.» marmonna-t-il en fixant le plafond.

«Je peux réfléchir pour toi. La réflexion ça me connaît.»

Kido fixa le brun. Il se demanda si son vis-à-vis se doutait de quelque chose à propos de lui. Ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois mais est-ce que le brun avait vraiment fait attention ? Il pensa un instant à lui dire mais se ravisa presque immédiatement. Fudo fuyait son homosexualité (ou au moins bisexualité); ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire remarquer que celui qui essayait de l'aider l'était aussi. Kido sentit son cœur se serrer. Voir le capitaine adverse dans cette situation lui rappela son propre calvaire. Il ne souhaitait ça à personne, et surtout pas à Fudo.

«J'aimerai vraiment t'aider... Te voir souffrir me rend malade.»

Le stratège châtain ne capta pas tout de suite que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Ces mots, il les avait pensé si fort qu'ils avaient coulé sur sa langue et s'étaient enfuis de sa bouche. Le capitaine lui lança un regard surpris, et douta même un instant de ne pas avoir imaginé cette réplique de Kido. Mais il finit par comprendre que son rival avait vraiment prononcé ces mots et ne put retenir un sourire timide.

«Pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état pour moi, tu sais...»

Il se mordit discrètement la lèvre et poursuivit:

«Tu te sens coupable à cause de moi... Parce que j'ai dit tout ça tout à l'heure ? Tu sais... Je le pensais pas vraiment... Je sais bien que tu ne fais pas ça pour me faire mal... C'est ma faute, si je n'avais pas été... Peut-être... Enfin, j'aurai réagi différemment...»

Les excuses confuses du capitaine adverse fit sourire tendrement Kido.

«Et surtout, je sais bien que tu n'essayais pas de me faire tomber amoureux de toi, c'est juste que... Cette situation m'a rendu un peu parano je crois.»

Fudo releva piteusement ses yeux bleus glacés vers le magnifique stratège rival, honteux. Kido ne disait rien, le visage interdit, une étrange lueur illuminant ses iris de braise. Une idée venait de traverser son esprit, et il avait su l'attraper à temps pour la développer.

«Tu as aimer m'embrasser, Fudo ?» demanda Kido, direct. Puis voyant que le brun hésitait, il ajouta «Sincèrement.»

Le concerné détourna le regard un court instant et dévisagea à nouveau son interlocuteur, déterminé.

«Je crois que oui.»

Il rosit, gêné.

«Tu crois ?»

Le capitaine de Teikoku hocha la tête doucement. Il sentit Kido se pencher un peu vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

«Tu veux vérifier encore une fois ?»

La question fit frémir le brun. Kido était là, si proche, et ses lèvres... Ses délicieuses lèvres...

Il s'approcha posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Kido, qui réagit presque immédiatement et se mit à les embrasser.

Premier baiser doublement consentant.

Kido passa sa main sur la joue du brun, collant sa paume à sa peau chaude, la caressant du pouce. Fudo plaça timidement sa main dans la nuque de son vis-à-vis et le tira un peu plus vers lui.

Kido passa sa langue sur les lèvres humides du brun et s'éloigna un peu. Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche automatiquement, suppliant sa jumelle de lui revenir. Le châtain ne se laissa pas prier et rejoignit la langue chaude du capitaine. Les langues s'entrelacèrent et le souffle de Kido balaya le visage de son rival. Il lui sembla de le brun venait d'étouffer un gémissement dans sa bouche, et frissonna. Bon sang, cette situation était trop... Troop... Il sentit qu'il commençait à avoir chaud et vit rouge. Il ne fallait pas... Surtout pas qu'il bande devant Fudo... Sur Fudo... Embrassant Fudo... Bordel.

Il fallait qu'il arrête.

Mais il avait beau y mettre l'effort, Kido ne parvenait pas à arrêter. C'était trop bon...

Heureusement pour lui, Fudo le repoussa légèrement et décolla ses lèvres des siennes.

«J'ai... J'ai chaud... Kido...» gémit presque le brun.

«Moi aussi...» répondit le concerné en se faisant violence pour ne pas sauter sur le capitaine ici et maintenant.

Fudo lui jeta un regard flou, plein d'appréhension et de curiosité mêlée. Et dans le fond, on voyait une étincelle d'envie.

«S'il te plaît Kido... Ecarte-toi...»

Malgré tout ce que pouvait reflêter ses yeux, c'est la peur qui prit le dessus et Kido, moitié inconscient, se redressa à la fois frustré et soulagé. Son tout début d'érection ne se voyait pas trop lorsqu'il était assis. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça se calmerait.

«Dis.. Kido.»

«Oui ?»

Leurs voix étaient rauques.

«Je viens d'y penser mais... C'est toi qui m'a embrassé la première fois...»

Kido déglutit.

«Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?»

«...Je...»

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il hurlait cette phrase dans sa tête... Pourtant, rien ne put franchir ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il avait tenté d'expliquer à Fudo plus tôt. Pas... De but en blanc, comme ça, il en était incapable.

«Non... Ne réponds pas...» sourit finalement le brun.

Le châtain retint un soupir de soulagement et détourna le regard vers sa fenêtre. Dehors, la nuit faisait sa loi, seules les vaillantes lumières des lampadaires gardaient encore un oeil attentif sur les rues sombres.

Il y eut un silence tendu, où Kido essayait de reprendre confiance et Fudo de réfléchir encore.

«Et toi, Kido ?»

Cette question, sortie de nulle part, prit le quatorze de Raimon au dépourvu.

«Et moi quoi ?»

Le brun rosit un peu mais soutint son regard, si bien qu'il rougit à son tours.

«Tu... Tu aimes m'embrasser ?»

Si Kido semblait parfaitement maître de lui-même, il ne l'était certainement pas. Il sentit une déferlante de sentiments rugir en lui dès qu'il entendit la question. Fudo était en train de réaliser.

«Oui... Beaucoup.»

Kido n'avait pas menti. Aussi vrai qu'il aimait les pingouins, il adorait embrasser Fudo. Il adorait Fudo. Depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, même si personne ne le savait. Heureusement, la question qu'il était sur le point de poser cette fois à Fudo allait bien faire avancer les choses.

«Ce que je veux savoir maintenant c'est... Est-ce que tu penses que tu aimerais autant... embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?»

Le brun se figea; à croire que Kido avait un don pour poser les questions qui fâchent. Normal, après tout, il était passé par là. Il connaissait bien le chemin que devait désormais parcourir le jeune capitaine. Et il avait décidé de le guider pour lui épargner les cul-de-sacs et autres zones difficiles.

Un sourire amer lui échappa. Fudo avait bien plus de chance qu'il ne le croyait.

Ce dernier, qui s'était enfermé dans une réflexion tourmentée, redressa doucement la tête, une lueur de vérité dans les yeux. Il sortit petit à petit de sa torpeur et tourna vers le châtain un regard entre apeuré et horrifié.

«Je n'ai envie d'embrasser que toi...» murmura-t-il lentement, comme si il réalisait à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots.

Son regard perdu fixa un point au loin et Kido craignit un instant de l'avoir trop brusqué. Cependant, il finit par le regarder, perplexe.

«Je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser ma cousine. Ni ta sœur. Ni le barman de la librairie, ni Sakuma, ni Genda, ni aucune autre personne... que toi.»

Kido avait la sensation que ses organes avaient disparu tellement il sentait ses sentiments dans son corps tout entier. Un feu liquide envahissait ses membres, un tsunami de sentiments dévastaient son pauvre corps de fragile mortel. Il sentait sa raison perdre contre sa passion à mesure que Fudo parlait, à mesure que le temps le rapprochait de lui.

«Est-ce que ça veut dire que...»

Fudo avait un voix tremblante d'émotion. Il devait être vraiment choqué par tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Mais Kido était désormais aussi aveugle qu'amoureux, c'est à dire beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Sa vue ne ciblait plus que le brun, tous ses sens en éveil, il se tenait prêt à...

«J.. Je suis amoureux ?...»

S'en fut trop.

Kido bondit presque et plaqua passionnément Fudo sur le canapé. Il ne vit pas le regard perdu et apeuré du capitaine, et l'embrassa sauvagement. Le brun répondit au baiser. Le châtain était à cheval sur son rival et dévorait ses lèvres comme un monstre affamé d'amour. Ses mains se glissèrent sous son sweatshirt et rencontrèrent la peau chaude de Fudo, qui frissonna et gémit de surprise dans sa bouche. Le joueur de Teikoku vint placer une de ses mains sur le poignet de Kido, comme pour l'arrêter. Mais le châtain n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Sa main parvint vite à un de ses tétons et se mit à le titiller.

Fudo resserra sa poigne sur son poignet et se cambra de surprise, un autre de ses gémissements étouffé par la langue avide du châtain.

Ce dernier s'éloigna un peu pour respirer et posa son regard grenat sur le visage de son adversaire. Le dix de Teikoku avait les joues rouges de gêne, les yeux brillants, comme au bord des larmes et de la salive brillait sur ses lèvres charnues. Il reprenait difficilement son souffle, affolé.

«..Ki...do... A-arrête, je t'en pris...»

Le châtain déglutit. Il tritura un peu le téton du brun, qui ferma brusquement les yeux en dissimulant avec peine un soupir tremblant de bien-être.

«Tu es sûr ?»

Fudo entrouvrit des yeux vitreux de plaisir vers lui, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il disait. Kido utilisa son autre main pour tâter la bosse qui s'était formée sur le pantalon de Fudo et la malaxa légèrement. Le concerné émit une inspiration de surprise et serra très fort le poignet du châtain, se raccrochant au sofa de l'autre main. Il avait rougi encore d'avantage et, en essayant d'ignorer à quel point les soins de Kido lui faisaient du bien, il gémit:

«A..Arrête Kido.. Pas là... Pas là s'il te plait...»

Fudo avait peur.

«Tu as l'air d'aimer pourtant...»

Le châtain, aveuglé par tout ce qu'il n'avait cessé de refoulé depuis tout ce temps, appuya plus franchement sur l'érection de Fudo, qui ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir.

«C'est... C'est la première...»

Fudo se stoppa, préférant mordre son bras plutôt que de gémir.

«Fudo... C'est la première fois que quelqu'un... Te touche à cet endroit...?»

Un gémissement apeuré l'interrompit et Kido ne reprit pas. Il voyait à présent l'effroi sous le désir dans les yeux de Fudo... Ce que le brun tentait de lui dire, c'est que c'était sa première fois.

Et qu'il n'était pas près.

Un frisson parcourut son échine et le déchira. Il rêvait de toucher Fudo de cette façon depuis si longtemps... Pourquoi fallait-il que le brun ne soit pas consentant ?

Il se mordit la lèvre. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Kido se contenta alors de se lever et de s'éloigner; il arriva dos à la fenêtre et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir assis par terre. Son jean lui semblait désormais trop étroit.

Il leva son regard voilé de désir vers le fautif, qui s'était redressé sur le canapé. Fudo reprenait son souffle et ses esprits (zeugma),ses yeux encore perdu dans le vague. Il avait ramené ses jambes près de lui, mais son pantalon était bien trop serré pour lui permettre de les maintenir contre son torse.

Il écartait les jambes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Un silence pesant envahi la pièce, pendant que Kido tentait de se calmer et Fudo de reprendre possession de lui-même. Le stratège de Raimon fut le premier à parler.

«Tu veux aller dans la salle de bain ?»

Fudo comprit pourquoi son vis à vis lui posait cette question et se contenta de rougir.

«Si tu veux je descends dan le salon pendant que tu y es.»

Fudo ne répondait toujours pas, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Encore sonné par la scène qui s'était jouée plus tôt, il baissa les yeux. Kido soupira et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

«Je sais, tu es dans une passade difficile... Tu souffres beaucoup, tu essaies de te trouver et de te fuir en même temps.»

Le brun restait enfermé dans son mutisme.

«Tu as eu peur parce que tu ne t'attendais pas à éprouver autant de plaisir. Tu ne pensais pas que je puisse t'exciter autant...»

«Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?»

Cette interrogation larmoyante avait échappé au brun. Les larmes aux yeux, il fixait le quatorze d'un air craintif et déterminé à la fois. Kido soupira. Il en avait marre, marre d'attendre, marre de consoler, marre de se retenir. Il sentit sa propre gorge se nouer en entendant Fudo douter encore de lui et la sensation qu'on a quand on se retient de pleurer envahit son esprit.

«Je t'aime.» soupira-t-il, las des faux semblants et des prises de tête. «Je suis amoureux de toi.»

Cette annonce figea le brun. Il resta quelques secondes sans réagir, fixant juste le châtain d'un air horrifié.

Et éclata en sanglots.

Kido ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il déglutit, comme pour faire passer cette boule dans sa gorge, qui l'empêchait de respirer.

«Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé...» répèta le brun en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Kido frémit.

«Pourquoi tu pleures ?» demanda-t-il d'une voix lourde.

«Parce que... Je...»

Le dix leva vers son adversaire un regard bleu humide et reprit:

«Maintenant.. Je ne sais plus... C-comment je vais faire... pour ne pas tomber amoureux de toi...»

Il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Il arriva en face de Kido et se laissa tomber à genou devant lui. Un dernier regard timidement sincère, et Fudo se pencha pour embrasser le châtain. Un sourire triste vint peindre ses lèvres lorsqu'il happa celles de son rival, qui trembla et laissa couler ses pleurs. Fudo s'approcha encore un peu et caressa sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Il colla son front au sien et ferma les yeux, chuchotant maladroitement des mots tendres pour consoler le stratège adverse. Kido sanglota encore un peu et se calma, répondit enfin à son baiser.

Ce n'était qu'une rencontre chaste mais pleine de sentiments.

Il se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils purent voir leurs souffrances se refléter entre elles et Fudo sourit à nouveau, tendrement.

«Tu m'aimerais vraiment ?» murmura le châtain, les yeux brillants. «Alors que je suis un garçon..?»

La lueur d'une blessure pas encore tout à fait cicatrisée passa dans les iris lagon du capitaine.

«Je n'aime pas les garçons... Mais toi je pourrais.»

Kido sourit tristement et se contenta de la réponse. Il se redressa un peu et la main de Fudo qui prenait appuie sur son genou glissa brusquement. Avant que Fudo ne comprenne, sa main était venu faire pression sur la bosse qui ornait le pantalon du châtain. Ce dernier ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Le brun rougit, prenant soudain conscience de l'emprise qu'il avait sur son vis à vis et retira prestement sa main. La respiration du joueur de Raimon s'était saccadée, accélérée. Il leva ses yeux rouges désireux vers l'autre et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour garder raison... Rien n'y fit.

«Non... N'arrête pas...» soupira-t-il, fiévreux.

Il prit doucement la main du brun et la replaça sur son pantalon en soupirant de bien être. C'était trop bon... Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, et il vit Fudo rougir à travers ses cils mi-clos. Il sentit alors ses doigts malaxer sa bosse. Légèrement d'abord puis plus franchement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant des grognements de plaisir sortir de sa gorge. Il finit tout de même par trouver la force de regarder Fudo dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et comprenait petit à petit que Kido éprouvait du plaisir grâce à lui.

«Fudo...Hahhh... En-Enlève ton...»

Il acheva sa phrase en caressant la bosse du brun, qui gémit presque autant de surprise que de plaisir. Mais il releva un regard apeuré vers le stratège de Raimon, et murmura:

«Je... Je veux pas que tu vois...»

Kido sourit. Il comprenait parfaitement . Il aurait été à la place de Fudo, il ne serait probablement pas arrivé jusque là. Le capitaine adverse faisait preuve de beaucoup de courage... Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tout son amour, et le renversa au sol. Il croisa le regard soudain affolé du garçon et caressa sa joue, chuchotant tendrement:

«Promis, je regarde pas...»

L'appréhension dans ses yeux sembla s'affaiblir un peu et il chercha lui-même les lèvres du châtain pour les embrasser langoureusement.

«On va pas trop loin, hein ?» fit-il d'un ton confiant.

Le cœur de Kido battait à tout rompre. Le brun lui faisait confiance.

Il ne savait même plus comment exprimer son bonheur; il suçota la joue charnue de son compagnon et entreprit de frotter sa bosse à la sienne. Fudo étouffa des gémissements d'envie, les yeux fermés. Soudain il sentit les doigts de son compagnon baisser son pantalon, le long de ses cuisses. Il avait l'esprit tellement dans les vagues qu'il ne trouva ni la force de paniquer, ni la force de crier qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Kido dévorait à présent son cou, tandis que ses mains continuaient de les dévêtir. Fudo agrippa brusquement ses épaules lorsqu'il sentit son boxer glisser sur sa peau. Il plongea ses yeux brillants dans ceux grenades du châtain. Il avait peur, bien sûr. Il avait peur de ses sensations, du regard des autres, de Kido. Et s'il n'était pas bon ? Est-ce que ça faisait du bien ? Ou du mal ? Et si jamais il n'aimait pas ?

Le châtain ne pouvait pas lire les questions de Fudo dans ses yeux. Mais il ressentait tout de même son appréhension. Il sourit tendrement.

«Ne te pose pas de questions. Laisse les choses se faire.» conseilla-t-il.

_Facile à dire, _songea le capitaine, mais il ne dit rien.

«Tu sais...» poursuivit le stratège de Raimon. «Je ne veux pas te forcer... Je ne veux pas que tu crois que ce que je t'ai dit t'engage à quelque chose.»

Fudo déglutit: le quatorze semblait profondément triste.

«J'ai envie de toi... Parce que je t'aime... Mais si tu veux que ce ne soit qu'une expérience, je respecterai ton choix.»

«Idiot !»

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, l'un surpris, l'autre courroucé.

«En ce moment tu devrais me dire que tu m'aimes, que tu es heureux qu'on fasse ça ensemble, que...»

Sa voix se brisa. Il dut inspirer profondément pour trouver la force de reprendre:

«En ce moment je ne suis plus sûr de rien... Alors j'ai besoin que toi au moins tu sois sûr ! C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre...»

Il détourna le regard, terriblement gêné; il entendit son partenaire soupirer et blottir son visage dans son cou. Sa respiration s'intensifia, comme si il se retenait de pleurer, ou de rire -à vrai dire personne ne le sait.

«Je t'aime Fudo. Je suis sûr de nous.» murmura-t-il.

Le concerné se mordit la lèvre. Le joueur adverse s'était débarrassé de leurs sous-vêtements et s'appliquait à caresser leurs membres tendus. Il les avait pris en main et les masturbait ensembles. Fudo ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir, pendant que Kido lui suçait le cou.

Ses mouvements étaient doux, langoureux, c'était exquis.

Fudo oublia ses questions en sentant ces doigts élégant parcourir son érection. Et sentir le sexe de Kido collé au sien lui donna un sentiment d'intimité chaleureuse. Il rougit.

Bon sang, il avait pourtant tenté de résister à Kido...

Le sus-nommé remonta le long de sa joue et la mordilla.

Le plaisir électrisait leurs corps.

Le châtain utilisa sa main libre pour titiller les tétons de Fudo, qui poussa un cri concupiscents. Sa respiration s'accéléra, encore, encore... Il le sentait dans ses entrailles, il allait venir, et il comprit soudain quelque chose:

«... Je t'aime...!» gémit-il, s'accrochant aux épaules rassurantes de son compagnon.

Il jouit en même temps, sur le torse nu du chatain.

Que du bonheur. Que du bien. Il aimait faire ça. Il aimait Kido. Il voulait aller plus loin encore avec lui... Plus tard.

Le stratège, qui aurait pu tenir encore un peu si la déclaration inattendue de Fudo ne lui avait pas ravagé les entrailles, se déversa à son tours, mêlant sa semence à celle du brun qui coulait sur leurs ventres. Il respira profondément.

Puis, épuisé, il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son compagnon. Et il l'enlaça.

«... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus fort que "je t'aime".» chuchota-t-il.

Le brun eut un rire fatigué. Il caressa la joue de son châtain et plongea ses orbes bleues dans les iris rouge passion de Kido.

«"Je t'aime" ça me suffit.» rigola-t-il.

Et il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles du stratège de Raimon.

* * *

Hi hi ~

Hi hi hi hi !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Cette histoire est la plus longue que j'ai jamais écris et j'avais peur de me répéter, de tourner en rond, de lasser. Je pense que je m'en suis assez bien sortie mais c'est à vous de juger ! Je serai heureuse aussi si vous compreniez les sentiments de Fudo. Je n'apprends rien à personne en disant que s'accepter est la chose la plus compliqué au monde -d'ailleurs c'est souvent plus facile d'accepter les autres que soi-même. Pas que je veuille donner une leçon ! xD

(Je voulais dédier cette histoire à mon meilleur ami, qui a traversé la même période difficile que Fudo il y a quelques mois. Il ne sait pas que j'écris, et il ne lira probablement jamais cela mais j'ai envie de crier sur tous les toits à quel point je suis fière de lui !)

Et pendant qu'on y est... Merci d'avoir lu et suivi _Envol_, je vous en suis très reconnaissante ! Si vous avez aimé, je serai plus heureuse encore si vous laissiez une review ! Je ne demande pas une critique constructive, un simple "coucou" me rendrait déjà terriblement fière ! xD

Merci encore les amis ~


End file.
